percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time Chapter 21
After Nolan did the whole Voodoo magic offerring thing, we found ourselves running up a grassy hill, past a tree with what looked like a dragon at it's base, and into the dinnig pavilion. A hundred or so campers looked up from what seemed to be shepherd's pie. Some of the Ares kids had gravy all over their jaws. "Why in the name of my grandpa's bagpipes are we stopping?!" I demanded as my teammates all skidded to a stop. "The wolves could still be chasing us!" Jordan, hands on his knees, pointed over his shoulder. The wolves that weren't getting mowed down by the dragon were pacing on the hill, like they couldn't go any farther. I did a quick inventory of my teammates. Courtney was limping on some sort of leg wound, Jordan had a bleeding cut on his forehead, Kari was holding on to a claw mark on her shoulder, Tsumi hair appeared to be be scorched, I'm pretty sure Nolan's shoes were smoking, and I had a huge gash on my left forearm from where a piece of shrapnel had grazed. Some of the other Apollo guys (I still had trouble thinking of them as my siblings) swarmed us, but I waved off the ones that came to me, preferring to bandage the wound myself. Tsumi stood up, attracting everyone's attention. His eyes were flat and filled with determination. "Our quest was a success, but now this whole camp is in danger," He began. With a deep breath, he told our story. An hour later, the whole camp was in a frenzy. All the cabins were rushing around, going for weapons and strapping on armor. I was fitted into a medium set, with a crow shaped helm (turns out my magic hat could turn into a helm), the claymore Pathos at my hip and my quiver at my back. I was turning the blade in my hand, when I noticed something reflected in it. Looking up, I saw that it was Kari. Her black hair was in a bun, with silver armor on and a black bow at her back. She was crouching on the grass, strapping a greave to the shin. I found, despite all my efforts, it was almost impossible to not look at her. Well, I thought. Now or never. As I got up and walked toward her, Kari looked up. Her bottomless black eyes seemed like a night sky back home in New Orleans. I took a deep breath. No turning back now. "H-Hey Kari, I was wondering... You know, we've been through alot together, I was wondering—you know, the Fourth of July is coming up—that maybe we... You and I, after all of this is done, could—," I stammered, and was mortified to see that she had her hand over her mouth, eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're laughing at me!' I accused. "Am not!" she responded. "It's cute, that's all." I made a face at her, then burst out "Will you go to the Fireworks with me?" She grinned. "Sure thing, James." Then she just walked off like nothing happened. Little did I know our plans would be delayed for a lot longer than any of us expected. The enemy came just as the sun was setting. The sound of deep bass drums reverberated through the air. The lake rippled, and a the bull-horned head of the Titan Oceanus emerged. Behind him, the monsters known as Telkhines emerged, snarling and shouting battle cries. The Titan lifted a conch shell to his lips and blew, a deep note vibrating in the air. Huge clouds of smoke appeard amonst us, clearing to reveal hordes upon hordes of more monsters and Titans. The Campers and monsters lifted their weapons and charged, leaping over tables and fighting on the roofs of cabins. After dodging a few Empousai and shooting some wolves, I noticed a huge, fiery titan, holding a satyr by the throat. I shot an arrow at him, which he dodged almost lazily. However, it did hit Khione the snow goddess between the eyes, causing her to explode in a poof of snow. Good enough. I shrugged, then drew Pathos. This guy was too close to shoot, and up close and personal was more fun anyway. The Titan threw the satyr aside and drew a flaming sword. I raised Pathos in a salute, then noticed the blade was glowing, like someone had lit something inside it. Then I noticed that my arm was glowing too. Looking down, I noticed that all of me was glowing. I spent so long staring, the fiery dude almost stabbed me. I sidestepped, then parried, and noticed I wasn't getting anywhere. This guy was too good, and I was still new. I had virtually no official training. Behind the Titan, I could see Nolan running circles around a Titan with a javelin and Kari shooting arrows at Kampe, and they seemed to be holding their own. The Titan Dude came at me again, hacking and slashing and basically trying to make jambalaya out of me. Pathos flew out of my hand, imbedding itself in the nearest tree. The Titan advanced, a huge grin on his seriously ugly face. Great, I thought. I'm screwed. ''No, you're not, kiddo. '' A bow of pure shining gold appeared in my hand, and I could swear opera music was coming out of it. ''Take my bow. Accept who are and use my Blessing. Strike down your enemies, dude. Thou art my son. Rock on. '' Normally I don't trust voices that come out of the blue, but I touched the string of the bow. A golden arrow appeared, and I quickly fired. It went straight through the Titan, then kept going, through Arachne, a legion of her spiders, and the Loup Garou. I was feeling pretty good about myself until I saw HIM. He stood atop Cabin One, baring teeth that were filed to points. Blood red hair fell to his shoulders, his eyes were pure gold, and he had a bronze katana in his hand. "Come to me, demigod," he growled. His voice was like three different people talking at once. One voice was like rocks grinding together, one was baritone deep, and another was like a snake's. "Come to me, and face the power of Thymos, the Prince of Time!" I saw Tsumi launch himself (with the help of a few undead acrobats) at Thymos, locking swords with him and going at him as if Thymos had just stabbed his girlfriend and her little dog too. Next thing I knew, a big hand appeared out of nowhere, closing around my throat and crushing my windpipe. It lifted me into the air, revealing that the hand belonged to the scarred tuxedo Titan, Prometheus. He had my sword in his hand, which he pointed at me. "You know, half-blood," he mused. "You could prove useful to me. With your untapped potential, you could prove quite effective in my revolution. Still, the Fates have decreed that you shall be the one to end destiny, and I don't think that having someone that dangerous in my way..... So I'll simply end you." With that, he put my own sword in me. Red. Black. Pulsing yellow. Those colors danced in my eyes as blood flowed from my chest, my limbs growing cold. All of it had been pointless. My dreams of going on Broadway, of owning my own music business, had all been for nothing. A single tear went down my face as I hacked up blood. Goodbye Kari, I thought as everything started to fade. Nolan, Tsumi, Jordan, Courtney, everyone.... Thank you. Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page